


France

by neuewayve



Series: Re-imaginings [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuewayve/pseuds/neuewayve
Summary: A follow on from Re-Imagined Scenes. The reunion in France.





	1. Chapter 1

Charlotte went to pick Bernie up from the station; Serena was desperate to see her wife again after so many months apart but didn’t trust herself not to break down in her arms as soon as she saw her. So charlotte agreed it would be best for their reunion to be in the privacy of the cottage she currently inhabited.

Bernie saw her daughter through the crowd and started to make her way over to where she was stood looking around for her Mother. When she turned to see Bernie approaching her face broke into a wide smile and she greeted her. “Madre.”

Bernie returned the smile and rolled her eyes at the all too familiar greeting; Cameron’s affectionate name for his Mother that Charlotte has now taken to calling her too. She came to a stop in front of her daughter, greeting her with a simple “Hello.” They stood awkwardly together, neither of them being much of a hugger but after losing Elinor Bernie didn’t want to waste any more time with her children and eventually let go of her suitcase and put her bag down to pull her daughter into her arms.

As Charlotte settled into Bernie’s embrace she told her, “It’s good to see you Mum.”

Bernie mumbled back, “It’s good to see you too.” After a moment they separated, Bernie asking, “How’s your Mum?”

Charlotte rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath. “Like a coiled spring. She hasn’t stopped all morning, keeps finding things to clean.” Bernie laughed, thought, “ _typical Serena._ ” Although Bernie wasn’t faring much better; she could hardly sit still on the train journey, kept checking the time, counting down the minutes until she would be with her wife again. Phone calls and Skype weren't the same as actually holding her in her arms, feeling her soft touch, breathing her in.

“Come on,” Charlotte reached for the handle of the case, pulling it behind her as she started to move. “I’d better get you back before Mum sends out a search party.” Bernie picked up her holdall and followed Charlotte’s lead, chatting comfortably about all manner of things as they made their way to car.

The conversation continued to flow easily throughout the car journey. Bernie was keen to hear what her daughter had been up to while visiting Serena in France and was interested to know about the local area. In fact, she was happy to chat about anything that kept her mind from racing with thoughts of seeing her wife again after so long apart.

After driving down numerous windy country roads and past several vineyards Charlotte turned off down a narrow dusty track and informed Bernie, “This is it, Mum’s little slice of heaven.” At the end of the short drive was a small, rustic cottage and a few outbuildings surrounded by fields full of rows and rows of red grapes.

Bernie said with a chuckle, “Yep, this is definitely your Mum’s idea of heaven."

Charlotte replied with a smile, "It is now."

Bernie turned to give her a questioning look, "Why now?"

As they pulled up outside the quaint little cottage Charlotte glanced over to her Mother, replying sincerely, "Because you're here."  
Bernie smiled softly, breathed out a contented sigh and looked up at the building in front of her; yes she was finally here, where she needed to be.

She stepped out of the car, cast her eye over the cottage before turning round and moving a few steps away to stretch out her legs and take in the beautiful surroundings.

She took in a few calming breaths of clean country air, she’s spent months away from Serena before but this time felt different, not because it was Serena who was away but because of the circumstances, the events that led up to her departure. Even though she knew her wife’s emotional state had improved greatly since leaving Holby, and barely a day had gone by without some form of contact between the two of them, she was still anxious to see her wife, to see for her own eyes if she’d done what she set out to do, to find herself.

Serena had heard the car approaching and rushed through the house, stopping short of the doorway to allow herself a moment to take in the sight of her wife unnoticed. Once Bernie had turned away Serena stepped forward and watched as Charlotte made her way round the car to stand at her Mother’s side, she heard Bernie say to her, “It’s such a beautiful view.”

Serena smiled to herself and took this opportunity to make her presence known. “It certainly is.”

On hearing the soft words spoken by her wife Bernie spun round, her breath hitched as she took in the sight of the woman she loved, standing in the doorway. It was as if time stood still, they were both rooted to the spot, hearts racing as they gazed at one another.

It was the movement of Charlotte heading towards the car that caught Bernie’s eye and brought her back to the here and now. As she opened up the boot to retrieve the luggage, Bernie started to take the few steps to the car, offering to Charlotte, “Let me help.”

“It’s okay Mum, I got this.” Charlotte turned back to assure her. “Go.” she added with a smile, nodding towards her other Mother.

Bernie looked to her wife with a smile and they both started to move towards each other slowly, wanting to make this first moment last, after long periods of time apart they never rushed their first meeting. As they came to stand together, to study one another, Bernie smiled lovingly and breathed out her usual greeting, “Hello you.”

Serena smiled at the familiar greeting, hadn’t really stopped smiling since she saw the little red car pull up and her wife climb out of it, “Hi.”

Bernie reached out to caress her cheek with the back of fingers, continued down slowly to trace along her jawline to her chin, smoothing her thumb over the dimple there before dropping her hand back down at her side, all the while not breaking eye contact.

“You look…” she took in a breath and slowly exhaled while taking in the sight before her. She thinks what to say next. Beautiful? Stunning? But that’s not it, it’s more than that. After parting her lips several times to speak and not finding the right word she finally knows what it is, what to say. “…like you.”

Serena’s breath hitched and she fell into her wife’s arms, the tears starting to fall, that’s the reason she came here, to find herself, to get the old _her_ back; having the woman she loves tell her she’s achieved that warms her heart and she breaks down.

They hold each other tightly as if never wanting to let go. After a moment of breathing Serena in, Bernie turns her head to place gentle kisses on her wife’s cheek, kissing away the fallen tears, whispering in her ear, “I missed you.”

Serena loosens her grip on Bernie to move so she is face to face with the blonde, foreheads and noses resting lightly together. “I missed you too.” They close the small gap between them, allowing their lips to meet for this first time in months for a gentle but firm series of kisses.

Charlotte had already passed by her parents once unnoticed and was on her way back into the cottage after her second trip to the car when her parents parted lips. They stood with their foreheads resting together, taking great delight in being able to hold each other once again.  
Serena let out a contented sigh before asking, “You hungry?” An innocent enough question or so she thought until she pulled back to be met with raised eyebrows and a smirk from the blonde. Serena rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath before clarifying, “Lunch, Bernie.”

Bernie’s smile widened, her eyes went to her wife’s lips, telling her suggestively, “I could eat.” as she slowly leant in to capture Serena’s lips in a deep, lingering kiss.

They pull apart smiling and, with a signature raised eyebrow, Serena says, “I refer you to my previous statement.” Bernie breathed out a small laugh. “Come on.” Serena nods towards the door and with a quick, chaste kiss to her lips, releases her hold on Bernie and reaches for her hand to lead her into the building.

As Serena led Bernie through the house she glanced around, taking in the room and its décor. “This is nice.”

Serena stops to join Bernie in appreciating the cottage, humming in agreement. “Yeah. It’s not as palatial as the villa we were in but…” she lets out a small breath as she casts her eye over the room “…it’s home.” She then turns her gaze to Bernie, adding, “Even more so now.” Bernie squeezed her wife’s hand, their eyes met and they shared a small smile before continuing through to the kitchen where they found their daughter.

She was sat at the small oak table busy tapping out a message on her phone. Serena brushed her free hand over Charlotte’s shoulder as they passed by to make her aware of their presence. “What do you fancy for lunch?” Serena asked when her and Bernie had settled together leaning against the counter, Bernie’s hand resting on the worktop behind her wife.

Charlotte looked up from her phone to respond, “Actually I'm gonna head into town for a couple of hours, leave you two to..." her words faltered at the realisation of what she would be leaving her parents to do, not able to meet her parents gaze she looks back down at her phone as she finishes weakly, “...er catch up”

Serena can’t help but smile at the matching blushes on both her wife’s and her daughter’s faces, she regains her composure to say, “Charlotte that’s sweet but you really don't have to."

“I’ve got some things to do in town anyway. I’ll be back to have dinner with you this evening.” she informs them with a bright smile before adding, “Besides, Cam will be here bumming around in a couple of days so I-”

“Cam? Cameron’s coming?” Serena’s eyes widen as she cuts Charlotte off, surprised by the news their son would be joining them. She looks between the two blondes, waiting for confirmation.

Charlotte looks to Bernie with an apologetic smile and Serena, realising this must be Bernie’s doing, turns to her with a questioning look. “Bernie?”

“Er yeah…it was meant to be a surprise.” she replies tentatively, looking down at the floor before turning to look up at Serena through her fringe and with a small smile offers, “Surprise.”

Serena breathed out a small laugh, sensed Bernie’s disappointment at the surprise being supposedly ruined and reached up to place her hand on Bernie’s jaw. She caressed her cheek with her thumb and told her softly, “It was a surprise.” before drawing her closer and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “Thank you.”

Bernie shifted her hand from where it was resting on the counter to place it on wife’s hip and pull her round to face her, bringing her other arm up across Serena’s back to pull her closer, and press their bodies firmly together.

They were gazing at one another, starting to slowly lean in when Charlotte pushed back her chair and stood. “Right, that’s my cue to leave.” She gathered her phone and keys from the table to make her way to the door, leaving her parents standing in the kitchen, wrapped in a tight embrace, both turning their heads to call out bye before their daughter disappeared outside.

Turning back to face one another Serena inhales deeply before breathing out, “Sooo..."

“So?" Bernie replies simply.

“I guess we've got some catching up to do." Serena states and Bernie groans, hiding her face in Serena’s neck, reliving the embarrassment of their daughter’s words, much to Serena’s amusement, who chuckles into Bernie’s hair before placing a kiss there.

Serena takes hold of Bernie’s chin to raise her head and capture her lips for what started out as a slow, steady kiss but soon turned into a heated one. Serena’s hand moved along her wife’s jaw to tangle in her hair, using the gentle pressure of her hand as leverage to press their lips more firmly together.

“God I missed you.” Serena panted out against Bernie’s lips when the kiss was becoming less urgent, she felt Bernie smile against her own lips in response.

Bernie trailed kisses along Serena’s jaw; her hand had found its way under her shirt when Charlotte walked back in a moment later, a hand shielding her eyes. “Sorry I forgot my purse.” She grabbed it from the side and hurried back out the room, calling “Okay I'm gone again.” as she disappeared once again out of the house.

Bernie and Serena had stood watching their daughter in amusement as she kept her gaze diverted away from them. Once she was gone Serena turned back to Bernie and said with a laugh, “Oh, she was probably terrified at what she was going to walk in on.”

Bernie breathes out a laugh and hums in agreement. Tilting her head to the side she suggests, “Maybe we should take this upstairs.”

Serena smiles and says, "Good idea."

“Lead the way.” They release their hold on one another and Serena takes her wife’s hand once more to lead her up the stairs to her bedroom, no, to _their_ bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte came through the door just after six, wandered through the living room into the kitchen but there was no sign of her parents, she had a quick look out the back but they were nowhere to be seen. She thought about calling up the stairs but decided against it in case they were still…no. No, she didn’t want to think about that. Anyway they would’ve heard the car pull up if they were up there. She thought she’d make a start on dinner, thought it would be nice to cook for them and allow them to enjoy their first evening together in France.

Bernie started to stir, could hear a clanging noise from downstairs. “Serena. Serena, I think there’s someone downstairs.”

Serena cast a quick glance at the clock through hazy eyes before snuggling closer into Bernie’s side, murmuring sleepily against her skin, “Mmm, there can’t be. Charlotte said she wouldn’t be back ‘til this evening.” 

Bernie raises her head from the pillow to listen again. “Then we have a problem because I can definitely hear someone downstairs in the kitchen.” 

But Serena was too comfortable and happily dozing to join Bernie in her worry. “You’re a big macho army medic, go and investigate.” She lifted her head to place a lazy kiss on her wife’s lips before flopping back down and burying her face in the pillow.

Bernie moved to sit at the edge of the bed; she checked the time for herself and was relieved to see it was later than Serena had thought, meaning it must be their daughter. She tried to wake the brunette to tell her but she had already fallen back into a deep sleep, she looked so peaceful Bernie decided to leave her. After gathering up her clothes from where they had been discarded around the room, she got dressed and placed a tender kiss to her wife’s temple before making her way downstairs.

“Hi Charlotte.” she greeted her daughter, making her presence known.

Charlotte turned to see her Mum languidly making her way into the kitchen to sit down at the table. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you.” Charlotte apologised realising she’d probably made too much noise.

“No it’s fine, we must’ve dozed off, didn’t realise the time.” Bernie says rubbing at her face. “You didn’t have to start dinner.”

“I wanted to. Let you and Mum relax and enjoy the evening.” Charlotte informs her. 

Serena woke about twenty minutes later to find she was alone and wondered where her wife had gone, completely forgetting the conversation about a potential intruder and that she’d told Bernie to investigate. She turned over to see the time and realised Charlotte would be back so Bernie must be downstairs with her.

Charlotte was stood preparing dinner, chatting to Bernie about her afternoon after refusing any offer of help from her Mother, when she caught sight of Serena approaching. “Ah here she is.” Charlotte says warmly, greeting Serena with a smile before turning her attention back to the pan simmering on the stove. 

Returning the smile Serena says, “Mmm something smells good” making her way to stand behind Bernie and rest a hand on her shoulder.

At her wife’s touch Bernie turned to look up at her and Serena leant down to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

“Ha I tried, you were well away.” Bernie laughs out as Serena drifts behind her, coming to rest on the chair beside her. 

Serena leans closer to Bernie to say quietly, “Well I blame you for tiring me out.” 

Not quietly enough judging by the disapproving groan that came from their daughter, “No need to ask if you had a good afternoon then.” Charlotte says drily.

Stifling a smirk, Serena apologises, “Sorry darling. Do you need any help with anything?”

Charlotte casts a glance over her shoulder and replies, “No thanks, everything’s under control.” After a beat she adds, “Why don’t you two go outside and relax, the table’s all set and there’s a bottle of Shiraz breathing”

Bernie and Serena made their way outside to enjoy the early evening sun, sitting together on the swing seat sipping their wine, and revelling in the peaceful tranquillity of their surroundings. Bernie sighed contentedly, “It’s lovely out here.”

Serena hummed in agreement, “Mmm, one thing I don’t miss about England. The weather.” She reached out to place her wine glass on the table before settling back on the seat and preparing to cuddle up with her wife. Unfortunately, just as Serena was leaning into her, Bernie suddenly leant forward and shot up, exclaiming, “Oh that reminds me.” leaving Serena with a puzzled look on her face as she struggled to stay upright and not fall flat on her face into the cushions. Bernie called back over her shoulder as she disappeared inside, “Back in a sec.”

Bernie reappeared a few moments later holding a hastily wrapped gift; Serena furrowed her brow questioningly, asking, “What’s this?” as her wife pulled up a chair to sit in front of her and hand her the gift.

Taking hold of the package, Serena inspected the wrapping and with a raised eyebrow and sly smile lifts her head to meet Bernie’s gaze. “Beautifully wrapped as always, darling.” 

Rolling her eyes and huffing out an indignant breath Bernie tells her, “Just open it.”

Serena smiles softly, starts to slowly tear off the tissue paper, her smile widening as the black jar and familiar red and yellow label is revealed. “Oh, I knew there was a reason I married you.” 

“I’m hoping that’s not the only reason. And I’m hoping that’s not the only thing you missed.” 

“Of course not, get over here.” Serena told her, tilting her head to gesture to the space beside her.

Bernie pushed herself up from the chair to move over and sit down next to Serena on the swing seat, raising her arm in invitation for her wife to cuddle into her side.

Serena tucked her legs up on to the cushion and was about to rest her head on Bernie’s chest when, remembering what happened just moments ago, she looked up to the blonde and questioned suspiciously, “You're not going to suddenly leave again are you?” 

“What?” Bernie exclaimed having no idea what Serena was talking about. 

Serena replies with a small laugh, “Well, it’s just I nearly fell flat on my face when you rushed in to get my marmite.”

“Oh, right.” A relieved breath escaped Bernie’s lips. “No, I’m settled.” She lowered her arm to rest on Serena’s shoulder and pulled her in closer; resting her chin atop the brunette’s cropped hair.

“Good ‘cause I’m not letting you going anywhere.” Serena mumbled, resting her head against Bernie’s chest, releasing a contented sigh as she closed her eyes and relaxed into Bernie’s arms. 

Bernie was anything but relaxed, her eyes widened and she stiffened at her wife’s words, panic washing over her. How was she supposed to tell her she was thinking of leaving now?


	3. Chapter 3

Once dinner had been eaten and cleared away, another bottle of wine consumed, Charlotte said goodnight and went up to her room, leaving her parents to watch the sunset together before they too made their way upstairs. 

They climbed into bed; Serena nestled into her wife’s side, breathing softly against her chest as she dozed off. Sleep didn’t come so easy for Bernie. She lay awake staring at the ceiling, Serena’s words running through her mind.

Bernie hardly slept, her mind filled with worry of how she was going to tell Serena and how Serena would react to the news. When she saw the light begin to creep through the gap in the curtains she slowly got out of bed, being careful not to wake her wife. She crept downstairs, routed in her bag to find a pack of cigarettes and her lighter before heading outside to watch the sun rise.

Serena woke to find she was alone, it was their first night spent together in months, it should’ve been their first morning waking up together and here she was waking up to an empty bed, she couldn’t help feel a little sad and began to wonder where Bernie was.

After checking around upstairs she pulled a t-shirt on and made her way down the stairs, through the living room and into the kitchen expecting to find her wife, instead finding Charlotte sitting at the table.

Charlotte looked up with a smile to greet her Mum warmly. “Morning.” Her expression quickly changed to one of concern when she noticed Serena peering out the window, eyes searching. “What’s up?”

Serena turned to face her daughter to ask, “Have you seen your Mum?”

Charlotte shook her head, shrugging. “No, I assumed you were both still in your room.” Serena hummed wondering where she could be, she recalled thinking Bernie seemed quiet and preoccupied as they ate dinner the previous night. “She can’t have gone far.” Charlotte offered, breaking Serena from her thoughts.

“No.” Serena breathed out with a small smile. “I’ll have a quick scout around outside.”

Serena went out the back and, tucked away behind one of the out buildings, found her wife sitting on a low wall, puffing on a cigarette, completely lost in her thoughts. 

“Ah, there you are.” Serena kept her tone light, masking her concern as she called out when she neared Bernie, breaking her from her thoughts.

Exhaling the smoke out into the crisp morning air, Bernie turned her head and acknowledged Serena with a small smile, watching fondly as she sat down next to her, leaning in to greet her with a kiss. “Thought I’d lost you.”

“Sorry, needed some fresh air.” Bernie replies bringing the cigarette up to her lips to take another drag.

“ _Fresh_ air?” Serena questions, pointedly looking down at the cigarette resting loosely between her wife’s fingers. Bernie looks to Serena before following her line of sight and huffing out a small laugh before Serena continued, “Thought you’d quit.”

“I have.” she told her with a quick glance before stubbing out the cigarette on the wall beside her; she cast her eye out over the fields, staring intently at the view, wringing her now free hands together nervously.

Serena could tell there was something on her wife’s mind as she watched her gazing out into the distance, knew she was building up to tell to her what it was. She reached across, running her fingers lightly down Bernie’s arm to take hold of her hand.

Bernie looked down when she felt Serena’s soft touch, watched as her wife entwined their fingers together, smoothing her thumb over the back of her hand, the encouragement she needed to speak the words she’d been holding in.

She inhaled slowly before breathing out, “I’m thinking of going to Sudan.” Serena’s thumb stilled against her hand, Bernie paused, looked up to Serena and met her gaze, continuing to explain, “Humanitarian work.” Bernie searches Serena’s face, begins to worry when she doesn’t say anything.

“Right,” Serena said slowly, a little taken aback by the news but not entirely surprised. After a breath she added, “Okay.” She was struggling with what to say as she took the information in. Their eyes met and Bernie offered a small, tentative smile. 

Knowing Bernie struggled to tell her and must’ve been worrying about it all night, Serena does her best to lighten the tension and put her at ease, “So, when do you ship out soldier?” 

It works; Bernie lets out a breath she’d been holding, relaxing her shoulders. “Well I wanted to talk to you first before I made any calls but…I was thinking in a couple of weeks.” Bernie informed her, half questioning, half stating.

Serena nods gently and quietly says, “Okay.” Bernie squeezed her hand, they sat gazing at each other lovingly and then Serena quirked her lips into a smirk. “Guess we’ll just have to make the most of the time we have together before you go.”

Bernie hums in agreement as she leans in to meet her wife’s lips, unlinking their hands as they move to wrap their arms around each other.

The kiss is interrupted by the sound of their daughter pointedly clearing her throat. “Found her then?” Charlotte quips. “I wondered where you two had gotten to. Should’ve guessed.” They turn to her with shy smiles. “I was just going to make coffee.”

“We’ll be right there.” Serena calls across and Charlotte nods in acknowledgement before heading back inside. 

Serena stood; ready to make her way inside but Bernie tugged gently on her hand and looked up to ask, “You’re really okay with me going?” 

With a soft smile Serena sat back down on the wall, angled to face Bernie; resting her hand on Bernie’s knee, giving it a gentle squeeze she began, “I guess I was kind of expecting it.” At Bernie’s questioning look Serena huffed out a small laugh, “I know you Bernie; I know you need to be working. I mean, you _were_ blown up by an IED and back working within a matter of weeks.”

Bernie rolls her eyes and looks down, smiling coyly. 

After a moment’s thought Serena continues, “Just promise me,” she waits until Bernie meets her gaze before continuing, “you’ll stay safe.”

Looking deep within Serena’s eyes Bernie tells her firmly, “Always.” Seeing the tears building in her wife’s eyes Bernie pulls her into her arms, holds her tightly, mumbling into her neck, “I love you.” 

Serena relaxed into the embrace, holding back the tears she whispers, “I love you too.”

After a steadying breath Bernie started to release her hold on Serena, telling her, “Come on, I need my morning coffee.”

Both steeling their emotions to make their way inside and join their daughter; knowing they need to enjoy their time together, not spend it thinking about Bernie leaving.


End file.
